


Elegant Charm

by mforpaul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi mentioned, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Smut, boobs appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: Inspired by Alex visiting her wife on set/in the precinct lately, this is another version of the Alex topping with toppings prompt.





	Elegant Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hasbleidy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hasbleidy).

> So this happened:
> 
> This why this needed to happen. I'm sorry not sorry for that. The original prompt was meant for Calex or Cabenson, so it seems only right to actually write the two versions. Thank you, Hasbleidy!
> 
> You can read the Calex version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474030).

“Sometimes you’re really filthy, do you know that?”

Liv cannot help the smile that is wrinkling her lips. She has watched Alex undressing herself. Even though Alex hadn’t spared a look at Liv while she unbuttoned her shirt and rolled her tights off her legs, Liv knows that Alex has secretly put on a show for her. Not without reason that elegant being has ended up lying on her back, stark naked with that voracious smile on her face.

“Filthy? If you finally bring that whipped cream over, you can start making me feel filthy.”

Alex has whispered into Liv’s ear several times over the course of dinner that she is horny. A crude sentence like this certainly doesn’t suit these graceful lips, all the more arousing it comes along. The way Alex lolls on bed is only making Liv’s head spin a little more.

"Don't do that to me, Alex."

The woman looks stunning all the time but lying there on her bed with her smooth skin and her pursed lips, Alex is _absolutely sexy_. Liv knows she has lost before they even begin.

“If you want filth, bring the caramel and chocolate syrup as well.”

Alex presses her knees together and turns a little so that she presents her perky little butt, but only half of it. Her body draws an elegantly curved picture onto Liv’s bedsheets.

Liv bites her lips. The dinner was pleasant despite Alex’s seemingly bored mood. Liv loves that grace on her, as if she is above everything and coupled with these rare smiles that show her true heart, it makes her absolutely irresistible.

Maybe it's that smile, that smile so small but so knowing that Liv wants nothing else than just lie down and let that woman do to her whatever she wants.

"Are you sure you don't want to put that on me?"

Alex laughs at Liv's cautious request, the ring of it sounds bright and blithe. The sound is like music in Liv's ears and it causes Alex to expose a little more of her delicately long neck.

A sigh escapes Liv’s throat. She knows that the situation is in Alex’s hand to begin with and Liv is more than happy about that. It’s her confidence coupled with the softness of her heart that makes Liv trust her completely.

Still, Liv is a little shy about what Alex expects of her. She is not necessarily a fan of food in bed but with Alex presenting herself on a silver platter she really doesn’t want to say no.

"I’m sure you know what to do, Olivia. I know you will be good for me.”

Her tone is seductive and leaves no doubt that she will insist. Liv bites her lips. She loves Alex telling her what to do way too much.

One last time Liv lets her eyes wander over the fine lines of Alex’s body before she turns around and walks to the kitchen. All that Liv wants is to just give herself in Alex’s more than talented hands. But she will get that later, Liv tells herself. It’s only a matter of getting there and Alex and her body is all that her mind can focus on.

Liv quickly grabs the requested items from the kitchen counter and hurries back into the bedroom. If Carisi knew what she is about to do with the rests of his dessert, he would blush harder than she does in this very moment. There is no way her former detective turned ADA has missed that Alex has continuously pressed her lips against Liv’s ear and Liv is sure that her own bashful reaction to it gave Carisi an idea about what Alex has whispered. Not that Alex has tried to hide anything in the first place. In fact, Liv is sure that Alex has exchanged a few winks with Rafael over dinner.

One last meager rush of embarrassment flushes through Liv before she comes back to the bedroom with a bowl of whipped cream, a jar of something with salted caramel and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Liv does know what Alex wants her to do and she wants to _comply_, very inexplicably so, but still she’d prefer Alex to just tell her what to do. Maybe whisper in her ear, just like during dinner, exactly what she wants Liv to do to her.

She realizes that Alex watches her closely which at the same time adds to her enthusiasm by sending a warm shiver down her spine and makes her aware that unlike Alex Liv is still fully dressed. She wants to take her clothes off as quickly as possible, she wants to feel her own body. After the show Alex has put on though Liv is not sure if she can pull that off without the vibe of copying her.

_Fuck it_, Liv thinks. Everything she can do, I can do as well.

She locks eyes with Alex, basically forces her to stare back while she patiently takes off her clothes piece by piece. Liv realizes that Alex’s nipples grow hard, she will take care of them later.

“You can’t wait, can you?”

Alex blinks slowly in response and only smiles back. _Shit._ One day, that woman will be the death of her.

The last item that Liv takes off is her bra. She hadn’t been wearing panties during dinner at Alex’s request (not to mention that Alex had also insisted that Liv would wear one of her shortest skirts).

Liv loves being naked. She feels comfortable in her own skin and knows that this was not easy to achieve. She loves to be adored and touched by the hands of a lover. For some reason, knowing that Alex is going to deny her that desire until Liv will fucking scream for it only arouses Liv more.

With one last sigh Liv decides to start with the chocolate syrup, so she takes that bottle in her hand. She turns it around and starts drizzling syrup onto Alex's long neck. Alex rewards her with a little twitch of the corner of her sensual mouth. It is a confident smile tipped off with amusement, it looks so beautifully playful on this otherwise so serious face.

Liv takes a moment to admire what she has done. Alex looks so perfect, naked even more than in the red blouse and the black heels she was wearing that evening. Her blond hair lies splattered on the mattress in a gentle curve, Alex’s skin looks like marble. Liv cannot believe that Alex allows her to make a mess on her with chocolate.

“You wanna be dirty, don’t you?”

Alex raises a brow and only smirks in response. She puts her thumbs between her teeth and doesn’t give a single word as a reply.

_God_, Liv hates it and loves it at the same time.

So Liv paints Alex’s body a little more. The syrup splashes on her marble skin in a thin spurt and Liv trails down, circles over Alex's boobs. She licks her bottom lip in anticipation, knowing very well that Alex's bright blue eyes are fixed on her face and watch everything Liv does very closely. This is why Liv urges herself to keep on dropping syrup down a suggestive path along the delicate line of Alex's belly and only stops right above her clit.

Again, Liv licks her lips. She shivers at the thought of following that path of chocolate and this in turn makes her suddenly very aware of how hard her own nipples are. And Liv wishes nothing more than Alex to suck at them.

But, she is not going to ask her. For now.

Liv is already positioned over Alex and wants to lean down when Alex stops her with a featherlight touch on her shoulder.

"You forgot the cream."

Liv groans. "You cannot be serious," she exclaims but she already reaches forward to put the bottle of syrup back and take the bowl of cream instead. She thought that Alex feels the same as her, that there is enough to lick already. No need to go through all the mess and _yes_, Liv realizes that she is simply impatient. She’s too impatient to wait until her own body is finally worshipped.

Feeling like there is nothing left for her to do Liv dips into the cream with her index finger and takes out a generous amount that she places right on top of Alex's nipples.

"This is where you wanna lick, don't you?"

_That smirk!_ Alex clearly wants to drive Liv crazy.

“Fuck,” Liv mutters.

“Now who’s talking dirty?”

“Shut up,” Liv replies not meaning it, but feeling like she should bite back.

“The caramel,” Alex only responds.

It already feels like pins and needles on Liv’s skin and she silently urges herself to concentrate. There's so much to lick on Alex’s body.

Liv puts the bowl on the floor next to the bed and reaches for the jar of caramel cream. A spoon is still placed inside. Liv takes it and finds some blank space on Alex’s sternum. After a moment of consideration she takes one last spoon and rubs some more underneath Alex’s boobs.

Alex smiles at her appreciatively. _Boobs need to be licked_, Alex had said to Liv on their first date. Liv has sensed that this is a moment where she should take Alex’s motto seriously and she is happy that Alex approves.

"You look so beautiful, Alex, I can't wait for you to touch me."

"First, clean me off."

Liv needs no more instructions. She ducks down and cautiously, with the tip of her tongue she tastes the chocolate on Alex's collarbone.

"You can do better than that," Alex whispers into her ear.

Again, Liv groans when she presses her flat tongue against the crook of Alex's neck and takes a heartfelt lick. She doesn't know what tastes better, the sinful chocolate or the skin promising more sins. Liv’s eager tongue searches for every inch of chocolate on Alex’s body and only slows down a little when Liv reaches Alex's boobs. Naturally, she needs to take her time there.

Deliberately leaving the cream on top untouched for the time being, Liv licks around Alex's left breast. The noises she is able to elicit from Alex are a pure delight and only stirs up her blood more. All those beautiful _ohs_ and _ahs_ and Liv feels that her pussy starts to tingle demandingly. Encouraged by Alex's lust, Liv slightly bites into the rounding of Alex's boob.

"Oh, Olivia!"

The exclamation comes spontaneously, unfiltered and certainly only triggered by the arousal inside of Alex and not for the purpose of doing something to Liv. Only that it does. That shoots right to her clit.

Liv smirks to herself. It's that naked woman underneath her who is perfectly smeared with chocolate and saliva and yet it is Liv who feels _dirty. She_ wants her body to be taken in possession by Alex.

"Do you like that?"

"Keep going, make me clean!"

Liv ducks down and closes her mouth around the cream topping. Alex arches her back only slightly but there's no doubt about how much she loves what is being done to her. Liv's tongue twirls and twirls until the cream is gone and she has found a hard nipple to tangle her tongue around. Then she lightly sucks.

"Yes, that’s right!"

Liv is so fucking wet. As if her pussy is on fire. And she hasn’t even started to lick off the caramel. She closes her eyes. Her hand finds the now clean boob and firmly squeezes. Liv nuzzles her nose into Alex’s boobs and watches the goosebumps her breath is leaving on the skin before she gently pushes the boob up.

Alex’s body twitches. She knows what is about to come and Liv’s mouth waters at the idea that’s Alex gets wet to the idea only. _God_, if Liv only rubbed her clit a little she is sure she could make Alex come quickly. If she’d rub her own clit a little, she would come right away. But if Alex is cruel, then Liv can be too.

Liv ducks down and mercilessly licks off all the caramel. Like a kitten, but not nearly as gentle. She uses her flat tongue to be as rough as possible and moans.

“Shit, fuck that! You and your fucking mouth. Liv, that’s right. Exactly, like this. Fuck, I knew you’d fucking know what to do.”

Alex arches her hips up while she keeps cursing. Liv knows Alex to be mouthy but how that eloquent woman can have a tongue full of filth never fails to amaze Liv.

Liv’s lips brush over the soft skin of Alex's chest to find the other boob to give it the same thorough treatment.

"Fuck, Liv! You love my boobs, don’t you? Good, show me how much you fucking love them. You’re a whore for my tits, I know that. Treat them right, Liv."

Alex Cabot is a woman composed of elegance, not even the passion for her cause can ruin the calm composure that is only adorning her grace. And here she is, one dirty word racing the other.

With the tip of her tongue Liv spreads the cream over Alex's already sweet boob. This only gives her the very welcomed opportunity to have to work her tongue over her boob even more. Alex has demanded to be licked clean after all. With her other hand she grabs the other boob. Liv's thumb brushes over the hard nipple.

"Oh my god, Alex!”

Again, the caramel underneath the boob turns out to be Liv’s favorite part. She doesn’t hold back and just relishes how good Alex tastes. Liv is nearly disappointed when she can't find anything anymore to lick although that brings Liv closer to her goal of finally receiving her own attention from Alex.

"Don't get carried away." The laugh resonates through Alex's body and Liv slightly shakes her head, her grin though is broad.

“You know you can’t urge me to tease your tits and then complain about it.”

“I’m not complaining, I’m only calling your attention to the rest of my body.”

Liv curses Alex and shivers in warm arousal at the same time. Just as much as she wants to please Alex, she also doesn't want to jump on every opportunity to give Alex anything she wants. So her hands stay where they are, firmly cupping Alex's breasts as if she needs to hold on to her dear life while she goes down. Forcing herself to be slow, painfully slow, ignoring her own impatience.

If someone told her that her own pussy is shivering Liv would have believed it, because she doesn’t know if she isn’t more excited than Alex herself when she finally reaches Alex’s pussy.

"You know what to do, Liv!"

With relish, Liv strokes her flat tongue over Alex’s labia. First the left one, and then the right one. The way Alex's body twitches in response to that makes Liv repeat the motion once or twice. Then Liv slips her tongue into Alex’s slit and pushes her tongue in and out. Alex tastes amazing and she moans beautifully. This is when Liv decides to screw any technique and just eats Alex’s pussy out as if her life depends on it. Alex rewards her with placing her legs on Liv’s shoulders, inevitably pushing Liv’s face deeper in her pussy.

Liv is so lost in the taste of Alex, in the sweet sounds escaping her mouth and the way she feels that Liv doesn’t realize how close Alex is. Liv has pushed both her hands underneath Alex so that she can grab her butt and firmly knead her cheeks. With the tip of her tongue Liz is teasing the other woman's clit when Alex suddenly comes.

A hand is in Liv’s hair and it pulls, not softly by the way. The groan on Alex’s lips lingers just as her hips cannot stop shaking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alex cries out and Liv only guesses that she is not done.

And she is right. Alex grabs Liv by the shoulders, pulls her up and pushes her down on the back.

“Oh god, Alex!”

And there is that smirk again. That smirk that drives Liv crazy for all the wrong reasons. Because _yes_, this is what she wants.

For Alex to take care of her.

Alex bites lightly into Liv’s shoulder. In response Liv lifts her hips up, up against Alex’s body on top of her.

“Is that what you wanted?”

Alex’s hand slides between Liv’s legs and soon finds her clit.

“You’re not gonna play with my boobs?”

With the tip of her fingers Alex shortly slides inside of Liv to retrieve some of the slickness and rubs it over Liv's clit.

“You’re so beautiful, Liv. Your body’s a fucking masterpiece.”

Alex only teases her lightly, but Liv keeps moving her hips, moves towards Alex clever fingers that lazily play with her pussy.

“I love it when you lie naked underneath me, all fucking horny.”

It is only a whisper, only a huff against Liv’s ear shell. It seems too small of a sentiment for the reaction it causes on her. Liv’s pussy gets all fired up. She turns her head towards Alex so that she doesn’t miss a word she is saying.

“I love your passion, Liv, this is exactly what _I_ want.”

And this is when two fingers slide into her.

“Yes! Yes!”

Liv flexes her hips up so that Alex has easier access. Her vagina is so slick, Alex’s fingers move perfectly inside of her. The palm of Alex’s hand presses against Liv’s clit so that with every move Liv does she pushes against it.

“I love how wet you are, how much you want me.”

Alex slightly sucks at Liv’s pulse point, the sweet pain mixes up with her arousal.

“Grope me, Alex, please!”

Alex had been sucking at sensitive skin on Liv's neck. Now she lifts up her head and looks Liv straight in the eyes. Liv just wants to feel Alex’s hands everywhere on her body. There is a sparkle in Alex’s ocean blue eyes, amusement maybe or it may even be surprise, accompanying the smirk on her lips. And if all of that doesn’t drive Liv crazy enough, Alex moves her fingers inside of her vagina.

“Is that what you want, huh? First you work my boobs and now you want me to suck yours. You filthy, Liv, absolutely filthy!”

There's no edge to Alex's tone of voice, no insistence in the undertone and Liv finds herself unwillingly smitten by Alex's confidence. Before Liv can say anything in her defense (this is what Alex has demanded after all) Alex ducks down and takes one of Casey’s hard nipples gently between her teeth.

“Lick, just- touch me everywhere!”

Liv wiggles her hips which makes her clit rub against Alex's hand in her pussy that is by now, so Liv is sure, barely moving. It is just _there_. That lazy ass woman, Liv curses her. Liv is basically fucking herself on Alex’s two fingers and this causes a certain heat start to radiate all over her body. The reason why Liv had moved her hips in the first place was to make Alex touch other parts of her body, now it had only turned her on more.

Needy is not usually a game Liv plays but with Alex it comes nearly organically and she loves to be in good hands.

Alex lets her clever tongue do the work. While she keeps fingering Liv Alex sucks at her nipples, alternating between the two boobs.

Liv’s breath picks up when she feels her orgasm approaching. Sweat breaks out of every pore of her body. Liv wants more. She wants to move her body along with Alex, at the same time feels the weight of Alex’s body on her. She-

Alex pulls her hand out.

Liv opens her eyes.

“I'm about to come!” Liv only pants, but Alex doesn’t answer.

She sits up, places both of her thighs next to Liv’s face and gently dips her pussy onto Liv’s lips.

Liv wants to protest. Alex is such a fucking tease. She has already come and had pushed Liv to the edge and now all that she can think about is being eaten out again? It’s unbelievable!

Almost automatically Liv’s hands reach up and cup that perky butt while she lets her tongue slide over Alex’s clit.

With her hands Liv guides the movements of Alex’s hips. Not that she needs to, because Alex, of course, rolls her hips confidently. Gently and again as if there is no urge. Liv feels like she is basically drinking her. She sucks at Alex’s clit, she tries to lick as deep into her pussy as she can.

It isn’t long until Alex shudders again.

“Fuck!”

Liv hears a flat hand clashing against the wall and is proud that she is able to elicit that reaction from her.

When Alex’s hand touches her face, her expression has completely changed. Her pupils are blown wide, she is no longer smirking. She looks at Liv insistently, beads of sweat are running down her forehead. Alex kisses Liv hard and Liv enjoys the feeling that Alex, too, is about to lose control.

This is how Alex starts to spread kisses across Liv’s body. But the kisses soon turn into something harsher. Alex sucks, scratches her teeth over skin and Liv moans shamelessly. Liv knows that Alex adores her body and Liv fucking loves to feel that.

Suddenly these heavenly lips start kissing Liv’s pussy. Just a moment before Alex had bitten lightly into Liv’s hips. The touch on her pussy now feels too light for Liv’s taste, she wants more friction. She curses Alex Cabot again, for what feels like the thousandth time this evening, for bringing so much playfulness into sex.

Alex's tongue circles around Liv’s vagina. First she works Liv’s labia in bigger circles, then the tip of her tongue works in smaller and smaller circles until Alex twirls around Liv’s clit-

But this is where Alex stops.

“Fuck, Alex!”

Nothing can express Liv’s disappointment, her despair, really, that Alex is again smothering the orgasm that has started to build up.

“Olivia, I just fucking love it when you’re furious.”

Alex’s lips are pressed against Liv’s ears, it fucking drives her crazy that Alex is only whispering.

“You’re sexy as fuck, do you know that?”

With her hand around Liv’s shoulder Alex gestures her to get up. Liv obeys and pushes her hips forward to Alex who is already in a sitting position.

It is when their pussies rub against each other that the heat finally takes a hold on Liv and Alex lets it happen.

One hand of Alex holds on to one of Liv's tits and the other one behind herself steadies her. Alex rolls her hips perfectly. They quickly fall into sync and Alex gradually accelerates their rhythm. Liv cups Alex’s hand on her boob and directs her to squeeze it.

“You look so fucking good like this, Liv.”

It starts out as waves, wonderfully warm waves in her middle. They spread in circles, in even bigger circles until they take over her body at the same time with Alex reaching yet another climax. The following heat that shoots through Liv’s body is fueled by these eyes that watch her intensely.

Liv slumps back on the bed, breathing heavily. The air in the bedroom feel cold against her sweaty skin. Her heart beats like a drum inside of her chest.

Still coming down from her orgasm Liv feels gentle kisses on her stomach. Alex kisses herself up and stops at Liv’s jawline.

Alex looks her in the eye with a dangerous glistening in her eyes.

“Tell me when you’re ready for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nice writing exercise. I'm sorry that I basically took the same scene but it was interesting to explore how these characters act in a different pairing. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave kudos and a comment! Thank you!


End file.
